Alway Beautiful, The Thought Of What Might Be
by REMUS IS DODGY
Summary: Christian and Satine meet at Tulose's instead of at the Moulin Rouge. Will this change the course of their destiny? (I'm crummy at summeries, please just R&R!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, Satine, Christian, all the other characters, and the Moulin Rouge are not mine, sorry. But if they were then we would have joyous times playing board games and drinking orange soda. So enjoy the story!  
  
Note to readers: I tried to make Tulose talk like he does in the movie, so all the way the words and stuff are spelled are to try and create the accent...just...go with it...  
  
Christian sat at his typewriter in his new garret in the small, bohemian town of Montmartre. He looked out the window at the sun that was setting behind the city. The beautiful oranges and reds of the sunset reminded Christian of his home in London. He felt a small pang of homesickness. Brushing his feelings aside, he stood up and stretched. He walked to the French doors leading to the balcony and opened them. He looked out at the city that was now his new home. The lights were lighting up the twilit sky. With a loud crackling, the lights of the nearby nightclub, the Moulin Rouge, came on and added a faint, red tint to the now darkening sky. Christian sighed and closed his eyes. The cool night air left his skin tingling. A slight breeze ruffled his hair and he smiled. His life felt complete now that he had followed his heart to the center of the Bohemian Revolution. Now all he needed was an inspiration for his novel he was attempting to write. Christian jumped as a sudden rapping sounded at his door. He quickly crossed the small room and swung the door open. At first it appeared there was no one there, but as Christian looked down, he was surprised to discover a small, strange-looking man standing there.  
  
"Hewo!" he said in a lisping, raspy voice. "I'm Tulose Letrec! So nice to meet choo!"  
  
"Uh, hello," Christian said nervously, not quite sure how to reply.  
  
"I just wanted to come down hewe and welcome you to ouw bootiful citee!" Tulose pushed his way past Christian into the small garret. Christian slowly shut the door, and followed this strange Tulose Letrec into his house, listening confusedly to his excited banter.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Satine woke with a start. Looking around she soon found the source of her interrupted sleep. Sitting in a chair by her bed sat Harold Zidler, owner of the Moulin Rouge, the nightclub where she worked and lived.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, cherub."  
  
"Oh, Harold," she sighed, "It's quite alright. I suppose it is best I get up now anyways." Satine sat up and stretched. "So did you want to see me for a reason? Or are you here for fun?"  
  
"My precious angel, you know I'd never disturb your beloved resting time without a reason. I came to tell you that we have found a potential investor for the play. He is a duke and has a history of being the investor for some of the most monumental plays! And if he enjoys a pleasurable night with you," Harold winked at Satine, "then I am certain he'll be happy to help us!" Satine nodded, but inside she felt numb. She was beginning to tire of her lonesome, emotionless job as a courtesan. How many more of Zidler's men would she have to go through before she could be an actress?  
  
"Well, Harold, if you would excuse me, I believe I should get dressed."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course my little strawberry. Would you like me to fetch Marie for you?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Harold." Satine stood and walked to the window and opened the long, silky red curtains. She smiled at the beautiful colors of the sunset. Satine loved sleeping during the afternoons and being able to wake to the wonderful sunsets of Montmartre. When she was with a high bidder of a man all night, most afternoons were the only time she could find time to rest. Satine sighed as a cool breeze ruffled the curtains. She closed her eyes and smiled. All she needed to feel complete was to find her one true love, end her job as a courtesan, and become a real actress. Satine jumped as her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Marie stuck her head into the room.  
  
"You needed my help, Miss Satine?"  
  
"Oh, yes, thank you Marie. Come in." Satine wandered over to her closet as Marie made Satine's bed.  
  
"Marie," Satine said turning towards Marie, watching her as she made the bed perfectly, "do you ever wonder if everyone really does have a soul mate somewhere?"  
  
"Oh, of course not, dear. That's just a silly idea those filthy bohemian's made up. And anyways, love is a silly, childish thing. Everyone is better off alone. But, of course, no one ever falls in love anyways." Marie said as she finished making Satine's bed and walked over to Satine, who was standing absent-mindedly by her closet.  
  
"Hmmmm...yes, I suppose you're right Marie." said Satine as she chose a beautiful deep blue dress with matching elbow-length gloves to wear.  
  
"Oh, Miss Satine, that dress sets off your eyes perfectly! Excellent choice," Marie exclaimed as she did up Satine's corset.  
  
"Thank you, Marie. So do you know what I have to do tonight?" Satine said as she slipped her dress over her head.  
  
"Yes, Harold told me to inform you. He wants you to first meet with Audrey and Tulose to discuss how Spectacular Spectacular is coming along. Then you are supposed to have dinner with Harold and his latest investor at 8:00 p.m., in the Gothic Tower. After that, I don't know what's going on. I'm sure Harold will tell you if you have to do a show tonight or not," said Marie as she buttoned Satine's dress up the back.  
  
Satine sighed, "Okay, thank you Marie."  
  
"My pleasure, dear. Do you need any more help?"  
  
"No, I think I just want to be alone for a moment to collect my thoughts while I do my hair and make-up."  
  
"Alright, dear."  
  
Marie walked out of the room and softly closed the door behind her. Satine wandered over to her vanity and sat down, and carefully applied her make- up. Pulling the clip from her hair, she watched as her bright red curls fell down around her shoulders. She carefully fastened a blue, jeweled clip that matched her dress into her hair. Satine stood and looked in the floor-length mirror that was behind her.  
  
'Yes, perfect,' she thought, smoothing out a wrinkle in her floor-length dress. Walking to the door and grabbing her coat, Satine looked around the room that was ornate with gifts from her "lovers". Frowning slightly to herself, Satine walked out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	2. When Stars Collide

Disclaimer: Christian's novel idea is not actually mine...or Christian's. It is actually the plot from Ewan's movie "A Life Less Ordinary", a fantastic show. I suggest you rent it...  
  
Christian stared at the ceiling.  
  
"...And that is how I came to the Bohemian Wevolutionawy!" Tulose finished. Christian stood up.  
  
"Well that was a...interesting...life story, Tulose."  
  
"Yes, thank choo," Tulose picked up his cane and stood up, "anyhoots, what I weally came down hewe fow was to ask choo if choo wanted to come to dinneu tonight."  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah, sure, I guess."  
  
"Gweat! Well, let's go!" Tulose pulled Christian to the door.  
  
"I think you'll fit in pewfectwy, Cwistian," Tulose said as he led Christian up the narrow, crooked staircase to his apartment.  
  
"Do you think so?" Christian excitedly asked, feeling a little less intimidated by Tulose. "I mean, I'd really like to and I'm working on a story that, I think you'll agree with me, shows the bohemian values of truth, beauty, freedom, and love!"  
  
Christian stumbled up the rest of the stairs after Tulose. He reached the landing and followed Tulose into the small, cluttered apartment that Tulose had opened the door too.  
  
"Oh, this is a very lovely garret, Tulose," Christian said as he looked around at the stacks of books and papers lying everywhere.  
  
"Why, thank choo Cwistian! I know that is it quite a bit messy, but aftew awhile you don't notice it anymowe." Tulose yelled from the kitchen. "Come in hewe, Chwistian, and help me with this soup." Christian wandered into the small, grubby kitchen where Tulose was standing on a step stool in front of the stove.  
  
"You know Tulose..." Christian started to say as Tulose poured half a bottle of Absinthe into the pot.  
  
"What?" asked Tulose, turning to Christian.  
  
"Nothing," Christian said, smiling at Tulose's easy going attitude. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Oh, do you want me to get it?" Christian asked him, eying Tulose as he added a mashed up potato to the pot.  
  
"That would be wondewful! Thank choo, Chwistian!"  
  
Christian navigated himself through the cluttered garret to the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Satine walked up the narrow, crooked stairs to Tulose's apartment. She had an hour or two before she had to meet Harold and his duke for dinner, and she was looking forward to talking to Tulose for awhile. Satine finally reached the top landing where Tulose's apartment was. She knocked loudly on the door. She heard Tulose talking to someone and wondered if Audrey was there.  
  
The door swung open. Satine's stomach gave a funny lurch as she stared into the crystal gray eyes of an extremely handsome man.  
  
"Uh...um..." Satine stuttered, very well aware that her heart was beating faster then usual, "is...uh...Tulose here?" The stranger stared at her with his mouth hanging wide open. Satine giggled and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Uh...uh...he...uh..." the handsome stranger stuttered.  
  
"Satine! Satine! How nice to see choo! Come in! Come in! Cwistian, be a gentleman and find Satine a chaiw!" Tulose nudged Christian aside and gave Satine a hug. "It is so nice to see choo again. How haff choo been?"  
  
"Absolutely wonderful Tulose. And you?"  
  
"Gweat!"  
  
Making sure that Tulose's visitor was still out of the room, Satine lowered her voice.  
  
"Who was that man who answered the door, Tulose?"  
  
Tulose grinned.  
  
"That is my new neighbow, Cwistian. He just moved into the gawet below me. He's a poet, you know."  
  
"Hmmmm..." Satine watched as Christian came walking back in the room with a chair. He set it down in front of Satine and quickly turned back towards the kitchen. Satine smiled and followed him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Christian swung the door open. As soon as he saw the beautiful, red- haired woman standing there, he felt as though he had lost his voice as long as a few other things. He sat there like an idiot with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Uh...um...is...uh...Tulose here?" she stammered, staring into Christian's eyes. Christian felt like he couldn't breathe.  
  
"Uh...uh...he...uh..." Christian muttered. He was quickly searching for something intelligent to say. Tulose came up behind him and greeted the woman who was now standing quite uncomfortably in the doorway.  
  
"Satine! Satine! How nice to see choo! Come in, come in! Chwistian, be a gentleman and find Satine a chaiw!" Tulose gave Christian a shove that broke Christian's trance. He stumbled from the front room into the back room, where Christian assumed Tulose slept. He sat on the un- made bed and took a few deep breathes. He wondered who she was. Probably just one of Tulose's many friends he had babbled on about. He could hear them talking quietly in the other room, though he couldn't make out any of the words. Christian was confused by the emotions he was feeling. He had never felt like this before. Standing up, he scanned the room for a chair. There was a wood brown one in the corner. He picked it up and carried it back into the other room. Tulose was walking back into the kitchen and the woman was standing in the front room. Christian hurried over to her, clunked the chair down in front of her, and hurried back into the kitchen.  
  
"Tulose, who is that?" Christian asked quietly, watching out of the corner of his eye as Satine looked at the chair, then started to walk towards the kitchen. His heartbeat quickened and he swallowed hard.  
  
"Oh, yes. How silly of me!" Tulose said when Satine had reached the doorway of the kitchen and was standing next to Christian. "Chwistian, this is my vewy good fwiend Satine. Satine, this is Chwistain, the newest addition to the wevolution."  
  
"How do you do?" Christian asked shakily, taking Satine's soft hand and kissing it lightly.  
"It's very nice to meet you, Christian," Satine laughed, withdrawing her hand from his.  
  
"Well, now that we awe all acquainted, let's eat!" Tulose said, pushing Christian and Satine into the adjacent room, where a wobbly table was set with mis-matched cups and plates.  
  
"Oh, Tulose, you are so sweet," Satine said, sitting down in the chair Christian had pulled out clumsily for her, "but I'm supposed to have dinner with Harold and his latest investor in a couple of hours, so I'll just have a glass of red wine, thanks."  
  
Christian stared at Satine from across the table. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful woman Christian had ever seen. He didn't realize he was staring at her until he noticed she was staring right back at him. He nervously laughed and looked down at the table. He felt like a total imbecile in front of this wonderfully exciting goddess. 'She probably gets it all the time,' Christian assured himself.  
  
Tulose came hurrying back into the dining room with two glasses of red wine, a glass of Absinthe for himself, and two bowls of soup.  
  
"So Satine, what have choo been up to lately?" Tulose inquired, setting a bowl of soup and a cup of wine in front of Christian, and handing Satine a glass of wine. He carefully sat down on the end of the table and looked expectantly at Satine. Christian looked at Satine, eager to hear more about her.  
  
"Oh, nothing really important," Satine laughed, "but last night I was with this man who kept making this noise like 'Gagagaga....ga!"  
  
Tulose laughed hysterically, but Christian looked at Satine curiously.  
  
"Erm...Satine...what exactly do you do?" Christian asked delicately.  
  
"Oh," Satine paused and looked at the table in embarrassment, "I'm...I'm a...uh...courtesan. B...But I am also an actress," she said defensively, looking quite ashamed of herself. Christian felt a sharp pang of sympathy. Here was a girl just trying to make a living in this crazy world, just like him.  
  
"I didn't mean to...embarrass you, Satine. Uh..." stuttered Christian. There was and uncomfortable silence as Satine stared at her hands in her lap, Tulose sipped his soup, and Christian played with a hole in the tablecloth.  
  
"Um," Christian cleared his throat, "uh...well I'm writing a novel, you know."  
  
"Really?" Satine looked up at Christian in interest, "What is it about?"  
  
"Well, there are two angels and they are assigned to bring two soul mates together. So they come down to Earth disguised as humans. Now Robert, the main male character, works as a cleaner, but is fired by his boss. So he goes back to his work and threatens to kill his boss if he doesn't get his job back. But things don't turn out the way he wants, so he ends up kidnapping the boss's daughter, Celine. But you see," Christian said, filling his glass back up with wine, taking a drink and winking at Satine, "They are the two soul mates that the angels are supposed to make fall in love!" Christian was starting to feel the effects of the wine, and now felt totally at ease with his two newest friends. "Anyways, that's all I've got so far, but I have been thinking of a woman to model Celine's character after," Christian took another gulp of his wine, and topped himself off again, "I think I found my inspiration!" Christian said tipsily, finishing his fourth glass of wine.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Satine gazed across the table at Christian, who was now telling a story to Tulose and waving his arms around to illustrate. She had never felt real love before, but she was sure this fluttering in her stomach was close to it. 'You silly girl!' she thought to herself. 'You barely met the man, you can't be in love!' Satine sighed and glanced at Tulose's old, beat up clock on the wall. It was 7:57 pm.  
  
"Oh, dear!" Satine cried, jumping from her seat. "I am going to be late for dinner with Harold!" She hurried into the front room, looking for her coat and gloves. Christian and Tulose followed her. Satine was rushing around the room looking for her other glove. Christian picked it up off the floor and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you Christian. And thank you Tulose! I'll try and come back real soon!" Satine quickly crossed the room to the door. Christian opened it for her and followed her into the hallway.  
  
Satine turned to say one last good bye only to find Christian standing by the closed door.  
  
"Oh, Christian. Um...it was very nice to meet you. Good luck with your novel." Satine turned and started to hurry down the stairs, she was now extremely late.  
  
"Wait! Satine, wait!" Christian called down the stairs after her. Satine turned and looked up at Christian, anxious to hear him talk to her again. "Well...uh...I was wondering...if...uh...you wanted to have dinner sometime?" Christian looked eagerly at her, waiting impatiently for her response. Satine smiled at him.  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
"Great!" Christian grinned boyishly, "how about tomorrow night at 6:00 pm?"  
  
"That sounds wonderful, Christian." Satine blew a kiss to Christian, turned, and hurried down the rest of the stairs. She was nearly to the bottom when Audrey, the playwright of Spectacular Spectacular, came up the stairs, heading to Tulose's garret.  
  
"Oh, good, Miss Satine, you're here. I was hoping to be able to discuss the casting of the play."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Audrey, but I am late for dinner with Harold. We'll have to get together later and talk then. I've got to go!" Satine quickly ran as best she could in her dress down the rest of the stairs. As she was walking out the door, she felt her garter come un-clipped. "Damn," she muttered to herself, and hurried to the Gothic Tower.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Christian smiled to himself as he watched Satine hurry down the stairs. He turned and walked back into Tulose's apartment. Tulose was on a step stool at the sink, elbow-deep in soap, doing the dishes.  
  
"Tulose, I think I'm in love!" Christian gushed, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Yes, I'm suwe choo awe," Tulose said, smiling teasingly at Christian.  
  
"Oh, come on Tulose, I'm serious! I have never met anyone like her. And I have never felt what I felt when I was with her. It's like...like a fire's been lit in my soul!"  
  
"Chwitian!" Tulose exclaimed, jumping down from the stool and hugging Christian around the waist, "choo twuly awe a poet! Choo'll fit in gweat hewe!"  
  
Christian laughed, "Well, thank you, Tulose, for welcoming me so warmly into the Bohemian Revolution!" Christian pulled out of Tulose's hug and glanced at the clock on the wall. "It is getting late, I'd better go. Thank you for dinner and for introducing me to Satine!" Christian went and pulled his coat off the coat stand, "Let's get together tomorrow and have lunch or something."  
  
"Oh, yes, yes of couwse. That'd be delightfow!" Tulose said, opening the door for Christian.  
  
"Bye Tulose!"  
  
"Tootles!"  
  
Christian laughed and started walking down the stairs. When he was almost to the landing where his garret was, he almost ran into a rather manly looking woman who was resting on the landing. She sneered at him and then continued up the stairs.  
  
'Hmm...weird,' Christian thought as he opened his door. Throwing his coat onto the bed, Christian sat at his typewriter, thinking no more of the woman/man on the stairs, but turning his thoughts to Satine.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Satine arrived late to find the dining room in the Gothic Tower empty.  
  
"Oh thank God," she said, walking over to the table and pulling out one of the chairs. "Augh, these damn garters!" Satine put one foot up on the chair and pulled her dress back to adjust her garter that had come unclipped.  
  
"Oh Christian," she sighed suddenly, thinking of the man she had just met. She thought of what Harold would say to the feelings she was having already towards this man. She laughed to herself and shook her head, determined to keep her mind on the dinner she was supposed to be having and not the handsome gentleman back in Tulose's apartment. Someone behind Satine cleared their throat loudly. Satine slowly turned towards the door to find Harold and a blonde, rat-like man who Satine assumed was the Duke standing in the doorway. Harold was looking at Satine in amusement, while the Duke was busily looking at Satine's exposed thigh. Satine blushed and quickly pulled her skirt back down. Trying to regain her dignity, Satine walked briskly over to Harold and the Duke.  
  
"Oh, Harold, you're here. Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
  
"Oh, uh, yes. Satine, this is the Duke, who is very interested in investing in our little show. My dear Duke, this is Satine, star of the Moulin Rouge," Harold said.  
  
"The Duke, I'm so pleased to meet you," Satine said, holding her hand out for the Duke.  
  
"The pleasure, I fear, will be entirely mine," The Duke gushed, taking Satine's hand and planting a huge, wet kiss on it. Satine flinched.  
  
"Alright then, let's eat! I'm famished!"  
  
The three of them walked over to and sat at the dining table. Soon after the waiters brought them their food and Satine fell into a stupor over her soup, listening half-heartedly to Harold's business talk. She finally consented to thinking of Christian as she sat through the horrible dinner.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Note from author: Wow, this was a rather large installment. I think I may hold off for a few weeks so that I can catch up on my writing. Please review so I know if I really should add more!!! 


	3. Can't say no when the wrong one loves yo...

**Author's Note:** Once again, none of this is mine...I do not own any of it, and it doesn not own me...or so they say...

Christian woke to a horrible pain in his neck. Rubbing it gingerly, he sat up. He had fallen asleep at his typewriter again. But now it was morning and Christian smiled fondly, thinking about the night before. Satine had been so pleasant to be with. A jolt of excitement ran through his body as he remembered their planned dinner for that night. Christian stood and walked into the small adjacent bathroom. Looking in the mirror, Christian laughed at the typewriter key prints on his forehead. He turned on the faucet and splashed cool water onto his face. Running one hand through his hair, Christian picked up a ragged blue towel and dried his face. He walked back into his room and took his wrinkled shirt off. Walking over to his small dresser, Christian opened the drawer and pulled out a clean shirt. Putting it on, but leaving it un-buttoned, he wandered over to the open balcony doors and walked out into the fresh morning air. The sun was shining brightly down on the already busy streets of Montmartre. Christian jumped as someone spoke behind him,  
  
"It's a bootiful citee, isn't it, Cwistian."  
  
Christian turned and saw Tulose standing in the doorway of the balcony.  
  
"Oh, Tulose, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"It's quite alwight," Tulose said, "I just wanted to know if it's okay with you if my fwiend, Hawold Zidlew came along with me to lunch. He wants to discuss how ouw play, Spectaculaw Spectaculaw, is coming along and I couldn't think of a bettew time to talk to him. And it will give you a chance to meet one of the most powewful men in Montmartre!"  
  
"Alright, sounds fine to me," Christian laughed, buttoning up his shirt.  
  
"Gweat! Well I'll see choo at about thwee-o-clock then! Tootles!" Tulose walked out the door whistling.  
  
Christian shook his head, amused immensely by the tiny man, sat back down at his typewriter, and wrote Satine a song.  
  
Satine woke up and rolled over. She was startled to find a pair of misty blue eyes staring back at her.  
  
"Oh, my dear Duke! You startled me!" Satine gasped as she sat up and pulled the sheets up to cover her revealing nightgown. She felt quite uncomfortable having the Duke lying in her bed.  
  
"My sweetheart, you looked so peaceful sleeping, I did not wish to disturb you," He said, smiling his weasely smile Satine had seen him smile at her a thousand times during the dinner the night before.  
  
"Oh, thank you. So did you want to tell me something?" Satine asked, trying to inconspicuously edge away from the Duke.  
  
"Yes. I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight."  
  
"I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid I have plans already."  
  
"Well, maybe you can make it up to me right now," the Duke leaned over, placing his hand on Satine's thigh and trying to kiss her. Satine leaned back, almost falling out of the bed and placed her hand over the Duke's mouth.  
  
The Duke sighed, "Yes, my dear, I supposed I can." He stood up and put his coat back on, "I will see you tomorrow night." The Duke stalked out of the room, firmly shutting the door behind him.  
  
Satine sighed with relief. She got out of bed and walked over to her closet. She wanted to lay out the perfect dress to wear for Christian that night. She chose a beautiful, Spanish-influenced gown, bright red and adorned with black beads. Matching black satin gloves and black high heels completed the outfit, and Satine laid it out on the un-made bed. She walked over to the door, opening it and sticking her head into the now empty hallway.  
  
"Marie?" Satine called, looking towards the small room where Marie slept. "Marie?"  
  
Marie came hurrying towards Satine, "I'm so sorry, Miss Satine. I did not hear you calling."  
  
"Oh, it's quite alright, Marie. I just need help doing up my corset." Satine walked back into her room with Marie following her.  
  
"What a beautiful outfit, Miss Satine!" Marie exclaimed, seeing the dress that was laid out on the bed. "Are you having dinner with the Duke?"  
  
"Uh...no..." Satine said nervously, know how much trouble she would get in if Zidler found out she was having dinner with an unapproved man, one who wasn't paying for her company, at that!  
  
"Well, who then?" Marie asked nonchalantly, carefully setting Satine's outfit aside and making the bed.  
  
"Um...Tulose," said Satine quickly, "to, uh, see how the play's coming along because, uh...I didn't get a chance to yesterday."  
  
"Oh, that's nice," Marie walked over to Satine, who had put on her corset and began to lace it up. After several minutes of silence except for the occasional grunt from Marie pulling the strings and Satine's panting from trying to suck in her stomach in as far as she could, Marie spoke, "You do know Zidler is having lunch with Tulose today, don't you?"  
  
"Uh..." Satine stalled nervously as Marie finished. Turning around to face Marie, Satine searched for a logical explanation, "...uh..." Satine finally decided to tell Marie, who was giving her a quizzical look. "Oh, alright! His name is Christian and he's wonderful, Marie, he really is. We're having dinner tonight and that is probably all. Oh, you won't tell Zidler will you?"  
  
"Of course not, dear. Everyone needs some personal enjoyment, and I guess this is yours. I do strongly suggest that you don't get too involved physically or emotionally. Just a quick fling and that's it. I'm warning you, Satine, that would only lead to a lot of trouble." Marie gave her a stern look, "I'm serious, Satine."  
  
Satine laughed, "Oh, don't worry about me, Marie. I'm a big girl. I know when to end an affair." Satine slipped on a green silk dress and turned to Marie to button it up. When Marie didn't do anything for a moment, Satine turned to see what was wrong. Marie was standing there, just staring at Satine.  
  
"What?" Satine asked. Marie sighed, turned Satine around and buttoned up her dress. Satine turned and put her leg up on the chair and started to clip her garters. Marie put one hand under Satine's chin and tilted her head until she was looking at Marie.  
  
"You are so beautiful, Satine. You only deserve the best. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Marie kissed Satine softly on the forehead and walked quietly out of the room.  
  
Satine sat there, bewildered for a few minutes by what Marie had said. Shaking her head, she continued to do up her garters. She finished and walked over to her wardrobe. Out of all her shoes she chose a pair of black heels and slipped them on. She thought about what she had to do today. Nothing came to mind and she smiled to herself. 'Good,' she thought, 'I can spend the whole day dreaming of tonight!'


	4. Ain't It Funny How Some Feelings You Jus...

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I do not own this...matter of fact, I'm pretty sure I didn't even write this...okay, just kidding, I did. But if it stupid, do not blame me! Blame the...um...weird fruit cocktail I was eating...

Christian sat at the little table outside the small café, sipping a rather bitter tea Tulose had suggested. Tulose and his really peculiar friend, Harold, were talking about the play Tulose and the manly-looking woman Audrey were writing for the Moulin Rouge. He wasn't really listening to their banter; he was too busy thinking of Satine and the way her ruby curls cascaded down her shoulders.  
  
"...and Satine will look gowgeous in the black satin Indian gown," Tulose finished. Christian gave a start and started listening, trying to figure out why they were talking about Satine.  
  
"Yes, I totally agree with you, Tulose. So now that you have the costumes covered, how's Audrey coming along with the script?" Harold grunted, taking a big gulp of his Absinthe.  
  
"Uh...she's...coming along well with it..." Tulose muttered nervously.  
  
Christian, sensing Tulose's panic, quickly tried to change the subject, "So, uh, Mr. Zidler, how exactly do you know Satine?"  
  
Harold looked astonished, "Know Satine!? I practically own that girl!" Harold turned to Tulose, "You mean to tell me, Tulose, that you've never taken this boy to see Satine perform?!"  
  
"Uh...uh...no..." Tulose stuttered, looking at Christian with a sort of feigned amusement  
  
"Too bad you have no money, Christian, or you'd be able to buy a night with her. Once you see her, you instantly fall in love with her looks!"  
  
Christian had to suppress the anger that was boiling inside him. This Harold Zidler acted like Satine was an object he could rent out to people! Although he had only met Satine briefly, Christian felt like he had to protect her and their possible future.  
  
Harold slapped Christian on the back, jerking him roughly from his thoughts.  
  
"Christian, my boy, come to the Moulin Rouge tomorrow night and watch Satine perform. You'll love her, I promise." Harold looked at his pocket watch, "Well, I'd better get back to the Rouge. Hope to see you there tomorrow night, Christian. Tulose, give him some Absinthe to loosen him up and bring him 'round 8." Harold stood, took one last gulp of his drink and headed off down the crooked little street towards the Moulin Rouge.  
  
Christian turned to Tulose, "How do you stand that man?! The way he talked about Satine..." Christian ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Chwistian, I have to wawn choo. I know that choo awe having dinnew with hew tonight, but I suggest choo don't get too involved. Hawold is a vewy powewful man," Tulose gave Christian a serious look.  
  
"Tulose, I can handle myself. I bet she won't even want to see me again after tonight. Now, what time is it?"  
  
Tulose looked at his watch and frowned slightly, "Wow, it's almost 5:30."  
  
"Well, I am going to go, Tulose." Christian stood up and pushed in his chair. "Wish me luck?"  
  
Tulose sighed, "Good luck..."  
  
Christian strode down the small, crowded street towards his garret. Climbing the stairs, Christian yawned, maybe he'd take a nap before he had to meet Satine. He opened his door and threw his jacket over the chair. Sinking into the soft blankets, Christian sighed and closed his eyes.

**Author's note: **Please review! It makes me feel good and inspires me to keep adding more on!


	5. Two Worlds Collided

Satine glanced at the clock. It was almost 5:45 p.m. She laid her needlepoint on the table next to her chair and stood up. She needed to get ready for Christian. Satine gently shook Marie, who had fallen asleep in her chair next to where Satine had previously sitting.

"Marie, can you help me get ready?" Satine asked softly.

"Mmm?" Marie sighed, opening her eyes. "What, dear?"

"Can you help me get ready for dinner?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Marie said, standing up stiffly. She unbuttoned the deep green dress Satine was wearing and helped her take it off. Satine walked over to her closet and pulled out the dress she wanted to wear for him. She pulled it over her head and Marie carefully buttoned it up. Satine turned to face Marie.

"How do I look?"

"You look beautiful, as usual." Marie smiled. Walking over to the mirror, Satin pulled her hair up, piling her red curls on top of her head.

"Do you think I should wear my diamonds or my rubies?" Satine asked Marie, clipping her hair into place. Marie didn't answer, so Satine fastened her ruby necklace around her neck and put on her matching earrings. She carefully re-applied her make-up and brushed on some blush. Putting the finishing touches of lipstick on her lips, Satine turned around for Marie's approval.

"You think this will impress him?" She asked, slipping on the black, elbow-length gloves.

"Of course it will," Marie sighed, giving Satine a kiss on the cheek and handing her her purse. "Have a great evening, dear."

"Thank you, Marie." Satine smiled and left to meet Christian.

**X**

Christian woke to the chimes of the old grandfather clock that sat in the corner of the room. He sat up quickly to see what time it was. Astonished that it was almost 6:00 PM, Christian stumbled to the bathroom. He shaved quickly, astoundingly not cutting himself in his haste. After a quick change of clothing and a hand run through his hair, Christian was ready.

Walking quickly through the crowded streets of Montmartre, Christian smiled in anticipation of seeing Satine again. As he turned the street corner, the restaurant where they were to meet came into view, it's warm lights inviting. Christian could see Satine standing outside the door, ignoring the familiar looks from Moulin Rogue visitors. Christian's breath caught in his throat and he swallowed nervously. She looked stunning in a red dress, her crimson locks piled atop her head. A few wisps of hair escaped the rest and framed her face. Christian approached her eagerly.

**X**

Satine arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early. Standing in the doorway, she looked around impatiently. She never liked the looks she received outside the Moulin Rouge and she wished Christian would hurry up and whisk her away inside. Soon she saw him approaching, and she was extremely glad to see him again. He looked casually handsome in a dark blue suit, his top buttons of his crisp white shirt undone. His hair was slightly mussed, making Satine want to run her hand through it.

"Good evening, mademoiselle," Christian greeted her, taking her hand and kissing it. Satine giggled,

"Why, thank you, my dear sir. Would you care to join me for dinner?"

"Certainly," Christian offered his arm to her. She took it graciously and they entered the restaurant.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me so bloody long to update this. I've been suffering from a shortage of time and extreme writer's block lately, and haven't had the will to drag myself to the computer to update. Hopefully I'll find some available time this weekend to update further. Review...it does a body good...


End file.
